Wedding Night
by Liselle129
Summary: As the title suggests, Aang and Katara spend their first night as a married couple.  Outtake from Destiny's Call but can stand on its own.  Definitely a lemon!


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Author's Note: This is a sort of outtake from my Destiny's Call story, but you don't have to read that to follow this pretty straightforward lemon. Just to clarify, their wedding day is also Katara's 16th birthday. Aang turned 14 about five months earlier. I want to state that this is one experience I haven't had – that is, two first-timers having sex. I have plenty of background in the act itself, though, having been married nearly seven years. And yes, the scene is idealized, but I tried to make it as real as possible while still keeping it interesting.

**Wedding Night**

Aang used his glider to quickly ascend to the tower room he'd selected for him and Katara to spend their first night as husband and wife. Katara was already there, having gone on ahead while he took the last group of wedding guests to their ship, anchored below the Southern Air Temple.

The furnishings were spare, of course, but Aang had made sure the essentials were there. A single lamp was lit, and Katara lay waiting on the bed. She had let her hair down and changed out of her formal dress into a short, blue nightgown of some silky material. From the way it clung to her, Aang didn't think she could be wearing much under it. Following the lines of her shapely legs until they disappeared beneath the fabric, he began salivating.

Aang set his glider-staff in a corner and went to join Katara, eagerly kissing her. With one hand, he stroked her waist and came to rest with a firm grasp on her hip. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the idea that no one was going to walk in on them this time, and there was no reason to stop. They could do anything they wanted. In fact, it was kind of expected. Still, he backed off for a moment and looked at the love of his life, running his fingers tenderly through her hair.

"You know, we don't have to…it doesn't have to be tonight," he offered. "We've got the rest of our lives." The truth was that, although he wanted her more at this moment than he could ever remember wanting anything in his young life, he was also very nervous. The day had just been so perfect, he was afraid of screwing it up. Katara seemed to understand this, and she smiled encouragingly at him.

"I love you," she said. "But it's our wedding night, Aang. What else would we do?" A teasing element added into her smile, and she pulled the nightgown off with one, smooth motion, as graceful as any waterbending move and looking for all the world as though she'd been practicing it. She hadn't been wearing anything under it, and as Aang took in his first sight of her naked body, all thoughts of stopping evaporated. Actually, there was very little thought of any kind.

Aang put his left arm around Katara's back, partially supporting her, while he crashed his mouth into hers again, pushing his tongue in to explore. She wrapped her arms around him, roving them around his back. Meanwhile, his right hand found Katara's stomach and moved upward to the newly exposed breast. He felt the nipple contract in his hand, and he squeezed experimentally.

"You're wearing way too much clothing," Katara complained when she came up for breath. She slipped her hands under his shirt and began raising it. Aang hated having to break contact with her long enough to slip the tunic over his head, but he enjoyed the way her fingers seemed to burn as they ran across his skin. Once his torso was bare, Katara pressed herself close to him as she nipped and sucked the sensitive places on his neck. The contact of their chests was completely delightful. When she gave him a moment, Aang returned the favor on her neck, reclining her on the bed as he did so. He then made his way downward, trailing his tongue along her collarbone and breastbone, dipping finally to her cleavage. Katara arched her back slightly, her breath coming fast.

At this point, Aang brought his head back enough to get the full effect of her chest as he caressed her with both hands. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer and charged in to get a taste of her. He fixed his mouth onto her nipple, suckling gently while his other hand groped and squeezed the other breast. Katara ran her nails lightly across his back and slid her hands into his waistband.

"Too…many…pants," she gasped, working her way around to the front to loosen his drawstring. Aang shifted his position, rising up onto his knees so that she could pull his trousers down halfway. He kicked them the rest of the way off. Seeing the very obvious bulge in his underpants, Katara caressed it briefly before carefully working the underclothing off, too. Even the short time she'd been touching him there gave Aang a jolt of excitement, leaving him with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he definitely wanted her to do it again, but on the other, he was afraid that this would be over far too quickly if she did.

At any rate, her actions reminded Aang that there was one area of Katara that he had observed but not yet explored. He maneuvered farther down the bed and reached a hand tentatively to brush a hand across the dark, wiry hair between Katara's legs. She didn't seem to mind, even lying back against the pillows as though to indicate that he had free access. Aang placed his hands on her knees, then ran up the inner thighs and gently spread them apart. She shivered a little but did not resist or protest.

Aang gasped at the sight of Katara's femininity, the red folds looking like a flower with many petals. He just looked for a while, marveling in the part of her that defined her womanhood. Wanting to investigate this mystery, he reached out the fingers of one hand to insert between some of the folds. Katara moaned softly. Judging by the feelings he was getting through their spiritual bond and the jolt his penis gave in automatic response, the moaning was a good sign. Growing bolder, Aang probed his way further, at last finding an opening in the middle. He slipped his finger inside the moist tunnel and let out a groan himself at the thought of putting another part of him in there soon.

By this time, though, Katara had had enough of being a passive recipient. She pulled urgently on Aang, forcing him to relinquish his find for the moment. She brought his face back to hers and expressed her desire in a long, passionate kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth and running her hands frantically over his bare body. When she'd relieved her immediate longing, she slowed down a little. Releasing him, she deliberately wrapped one hand around his erection and rubbed him.

The sensation was immensely pleasurable, almost excruciatingly so, and Aang automatically closed his eyes. However, he knew he was getting too close to his peak, so he forced them open again. Breathing heavily and struggling for a control he'd had little opportunity to master, he grasped Katara's wrist, reluctantly moving her hand away from him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She seemed a little hurt, and he strove desperately to explain.

"No…yes…it's just…if you keep doing that, I'll be, um, _done._ You know?"

"Oh." Katara withdrew her hand and regarded him thoughtfully for a few seconds. "Would that really be so bad?"

Aang frowned in confusion. He knew his mind wasn't functioning perfectly at the moment, since he was still throbbing with need, but that seemed sort of obvious.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he confessed.

"Well, if you do…that, then couldn't we kind of start all over?"

"Uh…" There had to be an error there somewhere, but Aang couldn't find it, and when Katara touched him again, he had no further willpower to resist. He'd been quite close, so she only had to stroke him a few times before he erupted, exhaling explosively with the release. He lay back on the bed, relaxing and catching his breath.

After he'd recovered a little, he turned his head to look at Katara. She was studying the sticky, whitish liquid on her fingers.

"So that's it, huh?" she mused.

"That's what?"

"You know, the stuff that somehow makes babies grow."

"Part of it, anyway. I don't really understand how that works."

"You don't?" Katara grinned playfully at him. "Aren't you supposed to know everything, oh great bridge to the spirit world?" Aang smiled back.

"Sometimes I wish," he remarked. "Still, I don't really want to have to think about spirits right now."

"I see your point. I sort of want Aang in my bed, not the Avatar." Of course, Aang _was _the Avatar, but he understood what she meant.

"You might want to wash that off," Aang advised her after a short hesitation. "If you let it dry, it gets kind of…crusty."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Katara teased.

"Um…" Aang felt the color rising to his face. Now that they were married, he supposed they should be able to talk about things like this, but he wasn't sure he was quite ready.

"You don't have to answer that," Katara assured him, and he breathed a soft sigh of relief. She bended some water from a basin on a nearby bureau, ran it thoroughly over her hand, and sent the dirtied water out of the window.

Aang had already realized that she was right about being able to practically start over. His erection had only gone down about halfway – after all, he was young, and there was still a gorgeous, naked girl beside him. He thought this break would give him enough time to give her some pleasure before he was completely ready again.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, already moving toward her legs and stroking them again. Just because he couldn't resist, he reached one hand up to squeeze a breast. Katara picked up on the mood.

"I think you were right about here," she answered, spreading her legs and using the fingers of one hand to part her folds, giving Aang a great view. Her other hand traced the tattoo along one of his arms.

"Right," he said, no longer able to manage the witty banter. He played with her again, situating himself between her thighs and exploring with both his hands and eyes. She kneaded his shoulders and head, clearly enjoying herself. He wanted to know her as thoroughly as he could, and he hoped he could make her feel the way he had just a few minutes ago.

Aang breathed in her heady scent, something he could only describe as "woman." It smelled so delicious that he finally just had to taste her. He maneuvered in closer and ran his tongue across her feminine parts, and she groaned in response. His instinct had been right; she _did _taste wonderful! He plunged in and did to her much the same with his tongue as he had previously done with his fingers, gripping her inner thighs with his hands. In the course of his ministrations, he found a small, hard nodule high up in the folds.

"Oh!" Katara gasped, arching up as he hit that. Aang looked at her curiously. "That feels…really good," she explained breathlessly. Nodding, Aang returned to his work, focusing most of his attention on that spot. It became larger and hotter as he caressed it with his lips and tongue, and Katara's breaths came in short, mewling gasps. He kept at it and finally felt the muscles all around him tighten. A moment later, they released, and his nose and mouth were flooded with warm liquid as Katara cried out with pleasure.

Figuring that she would probably need a little time to recover, as he had, Aang pulled away to lie beside her once more. He licked her glorious flavor off his face. She didn't seem to want to completely break contact, though, running one of her hands idly along his thigh. He felt much the same way, and he stroked her shoulder and arm.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"No problem," he responded honestly. Between the sights, sounds, smells, and tastes of his pleasuring of Katara, Aang was already very nearly to the point he'd been earlier. Therefore, when Katara began caressing him more definitively, shifting her hand to the inside of his thigh and tentatively probing his sack, he responded quickly. He wouldn't have thought he'd like anyone close to that sensitive area, but he trusted Katara, and it actually felt really good.

Aang moved his hand across Katara's breasts again and moved to kiss her. He continued his caresses down the curves of her hip and thigh. Finally, he rolled carefully on top of her, shifting her legs slightly apart and nestling his manhood against her womanhood. He simply enjoyed the feeling of their closeness as this independent part of him moved toward her of its own accord.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, nervousness returning again.

"Yes," Katara returned. Aang could tell that she was a little scared, but also that she really wanted this. He moved back to position the head of his penis near her opening.

"I…might need a little help here," he admitted, using all of his willpower not to just ram against her randomly until he found the right spot. Katara grasped him firmly, setting him where he needed to be.

"Here," she said, and Aang felt himself slide a little into her hot, tight embrace. She was so tight, in fact, that he had to work his way carefully in so as to avoid hurting her. It was only this thought that left him any control whatsoever. Suddenly, he reached some kind of turning point. At the same moment, Katara tilted her hips, and Aang was fully inside, moaning with the novelty of the extremely pleasant sensation. He lay there unmoving for a moment, reveling in the feeling of his shaft inside her and their chests pressed together.

Eventually, Aang's instinct began insistently reminding him that there was a little more he was supposed to do here. He began moving accordingly in and out, slowly at first, feeling the delicious friction created. Katara began shifting her hips up and down as well, encouraging Aang to go harder and deeper, an invitation he readily accepted.

Before long, though, it was Aang's own need directing him, thrusting faster and faster until, finally, a tremendous wave of pleasure crashed over him. He could tell that Katara was close again, too, and on the next stroke, she threw her head back, uttering a wordless call of release as Aang was once more flooded with her exultant juices.

Aang pumped a few more times, emptying himself completely into Katara while shuddering aftershocks ran intermittently through his body. He then lowered himself gently onto her to rest, suddenly realizing that he was completely covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"That was…" he gasped, not knowing how to finish. Fortunately, he didn't need to.

"Yes, it was," she agreed, trailing her fingers lazily along his main tattoo, starting with his head and continuing down his back as far as she could reach. Their spiritual connection felt stronger than ever. Oddly, Aang felt just as close to her mentally and emotionally right now as they were physically.

"I love you," Aang said fervently then, kissing her cheekbone, ear, jaw, and finally ending up with her mouth. He had no idea how to express the boundless happiness he felt. Releasing her, he began to pull away, but Katara placed both hands firmly on his lower back, preventing him from leaving.

"Not yet," she whispered, pulling him close again.

"Aren't I getting heavy?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Mm-mm," she denied. "It feels good." Aang could only agree, so he held her there for several minutes afterward.

It was a beautiful ending to the most perfect day of Aang's life, and his last thought before drifting off to sleep a little later was that this was only the beginning.

--

Author's Note: Finally! I can't believe this took me so long to finish. You will notice that I didn't include the breaking of the hymen. First, I think it's overdone. Secondly, about half of girls have already lost theirs by the time they reach puberty. Among other things, it can be torn through activities like gymnastics, climbing trees, and horseback riding. I suspect that Katara's aggressive waterbending might qualify.


End file.
